vaer_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Agasthrielle
Agasthrielle; the mother of all Though Agasanthians have many gods and goddesses, many share the sacred worship of the spirit that is the mother of the earth. Throughout the many myths of the numberless cultures that call Agasanthia home, the goddess of nature takes many forms. Commonly symbolised as a beautiful woman with flowing hair of forest greens and browns and skin of emerald ivory, the mother of the earth lives within the spirit of every living being, every rock and tree and every drop of water. Mythology It is Agasthrielle whom gave birth to the world in the lighting of the stars. She rules the halls of the spirit realm, and throughout the seasons she tends her beloved earth. Agasthrielle is queen of the Ethereal, the infinite spirits and the wise immortal elementals. She is the mother of the sun god Malis, and the twin sisters of the moons Enya and Luna. In the time before the making of the world, Agasthrielle fell in love with the god Molkoroth, for he came to her claiming a pure heart and good will. Together they lit the stars as they danced through the heavens, and she gave birth to his children Malis; the great light, and the playful sisters Enya and Luna. But Molkoroth was not of the realm of Agás. He was the lord of the otherrealm, the void of Úndur; the realm of chaos. Deceitful and cunning he destroyed life where he could in the farther realms beyond Agasthrielle's knowledge, for he yet loved her and did not want her to know of his evil heart. But his evil deeds did not pass by unnoticed, for each time life was lost, Agasthrielle felt great pain and she wept. A great shadow crept into her heart and she knew he had betrayed her trust, and her heart was broken. She exiled him from the realm of Agas, and yet carrying his offspring she cast him away, for she could not stand to love a soul with such bile nature. Between them she closed The Ethereal Gate, and an uneasy peace came upon the spirit realms. With her children she shaped a beautiful world, which they all loved dearly. They named this world Agasanthia, and to build its lands she sent to the mortal realm her elemental spirits. It was not long however before Molkoroth had learned to breach the Ethereal gate, and blinded by rage, he unleashed all the denizens of his unholy realm. They came from the void below the surface of the world, and the mouth of hell was opened. Unspeakable horrors poured forth from the fiery gate, and like an evil flood they swept away all in their path. Agasthrielle grieved and pleaded with her former lover, but Molkoroth only scorned her. In desperation the mother of the earth conceived an army to combat the denizens of hell. From the crumbling mountains came forth her creatures formed from the elemental guardians of the mortal realm, great beasts of noble heart and fierce loyalty. The mighty Dragons, born of the fires of the earth, went to war against the daemon hordes, and there they cleansed the world of Molkoroth's armies. Much was lost, and Molkoroth's destruction was unfathomable. But his warpath was stopped, and all that was left of his hordes fled to the void with him. Many ages later, Agasthrielle weaved her magic and brought life to Agasanthia. Her spirits, alongside the mortal Dragons, tended to the oceans and rebuilt the broken mountains. In time, life would spring. And so, Agasthrielle rebuilt The Ethereal Gate, and closed The Mouth of Hell. To this day she keeps watchful eye on the void, waiting for the time when her vengeful counterpart will return to unleash his wrath. Worship In Thariviel, Agasthrielle is widely worshipped by the elves, and she is the highest respected deity of the Lya-Rún (Wood elves). She is also known to be worshipped by folk of other lands such as the realm of Kallador. In Val'hiri culture, she is symbolized as a warrior queen of the forests with a great spear, though in many other religions she is symbolized as a goddess of love and peace.